This kind of flatbed type inkjet printer includes a flatbed on which a medium is mounted, and a Y-bar that holds a head unit, on which are mounted ink droplet ejecting heads, so as to be movable in a scanning direction, and which is held to as to be movable in a conveying direction. The Y-bar is slidably coupled to a pair of guide rails provided on either side portion of the flatbed, and is movable in the conveying direction by a single motor (drive mechanism).
Then, when moving (conveying) the Y-bar in the conveying direction, the amount of movement of the Y-bar in the conveying direction is calculated by an encoder attached to a motor shaft, and the amount of rotation of the motor is controlled (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).